1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an identification and storage device for rolled-up sheets of material, such as large sheets of paper containing blueprints, engineering drawings, architectural drawings, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to a device serving the dual purpose of retaining the rolled-up material in rolls of uniform diameter, and displaying identifying indicia for storing the rolls according to predetermined types or categories.
The terminology "rolled-up sheets of material" as employed herein is intended to connote any type of sheet material which is rolled into tubular form for storage. As such, such terminology embraces not only documents such as blueprints, engineering drawings, architectural drawings, etc., but also other types of rolled material such as wall paper, for example.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The storage of large sheets of paper, such as blueprints, engineering drawings, architectural drawings, etc., is commonly effected by rolling the sheets thereof into tubular form, thus avoiding undesirable fold lines. In order to retain the drawing sheets in such rolled-up form, some type of retaining means, such as rubber bands secured around circumferential portions of the rolled-up sheets, are often employed. Inherent in the use of such retaining means for storing a number of rolls of sheets, however, is an undesirable non-uniformity in the diameters of the rolls. Neat and orderly stacking of the rolls is thus substantially impaired by the inconsistency in diameters.
Another problem arising with respect to storing sheets of the aforesaid type in rolled-up form is the difficulty in identifying a particular rolled sheet(s) for selection from a stack of other rolled sheets.
A number of known devices have been provided for identifying rolled sheets, and for maintaining materials in rolled-up form. Illustrative ones of such devices are disclosed in the following United States patents.
The "IDENTIFICATION DEVICES" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,999 issued in 1973 to Voyce comprise circular tab means adapted to be retained at the ends of rolled-up sheets of material by a U-shaped attaching means inserted through slots in the tab. A pair of displaced legs of the attaching means frictionally engage opposed inner surfaces of the roll to retain the tab in position at the end of the roll, and the tab may be marked with identifying indicia. The attaching means may alternatively comprise an elastic band extending along outer portions of the roll, and engaging with recesses in the tab.
The "RIBBON PACKAGE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,335 issued in 1980 comprises dispensing package for rolls of non-adhesive ribbon material. The package includes a flat sheet of paperboard provided with an adhesive surface for adhering to edges of the rolled ribbon which define a flat surface. Alternatively, two such sheets may be employed, engaging opposite respective flat surfaces of the ribbon roll.
The "IDENTIFICATION MEANS FOR ROLLED-UP ARTICLES, SUCH AS DRAWINGS AND THE LIKE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,885 issued in 1982 to Brown comprises a tubular member for receiving the end of a rolled-up sheet therein. The tubular member includes an identification cap portion at one end thereof, provided with a label for identifying indicia. A first body of the tubular member is adapted to receive the end of the roll, and a second body disposed between the cap and the first body includes gripping means for frictionally engaging the roll to facilitate removal thereof from a stack.
The "IDENTIFICATION INSERT FOR LABELING DRAWINGS OR THE LIKE AND METHOD THEREFOR" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,547 issued in 1984 to Koslow comprises a tubular member having a collar tab flanged outwardly at an end thereof, the tab having a label for identifying indicia provided thereon. The tubular member is adapted to be inserted into the end of a roll of paper such that the collar tab is disposed at the end of the tube. A mandrel is used for pre-rolling the paper sheet, is then removed from the roll, and rubber bands are secured around the roll prior to insertion of the tubular member.
The present invention overcomes various shortcomings of the above-described known devices by providing a device including a combination retainer and identification means for retaining sheets of paper or other material in rolls of uniform diameter for neat and orderly storage. The retaining means serves the dual purpose of also functioning as a means for displaying identifying indicia to permit easy and convenient identification of a rolled-up sheet for selection from a stack of such rolled sheets.